onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lelouch Di Britannia/Chapter 812 - Sanji's Getting Married?!!
First chapter of 2016! It was cool seeing Nojiko in the cover too. How i've missed you sanji. It has felt like such a long time since I have seen this. Sanji hitting on the minks xD Also, damn that extremely thirsty fucker face of his when he saw Nami in that dress..Lmao his face resembled more of a dog than the minks Lol It's nice to see that Pekoms is grateful to the Straw Hats. For a second I was worried he would misunderstand and start blaming the Straw Hats. I'm liking that we are seeing an actual personality from Pekoms. Even if Pekoms is grateful, however, I feel like he'll end up fighting Sanji because of his captain. And he and Sanji will both just accept it and fight or something like that. Capone has a 300 million belly bounty O_o I kinda understand Capone's bounty, though. I mean he can literally house the entire marine HQ in his body. Imagine him going against the marines as a surprise Blitz squad that suddenly explodes within their very walls. I´m just a bit upset about how easily Sanji and co. got captured. Capone´s crew must be quite strong. Pekoms got one shotted. Wow. Capone was brutal! Poor Pekoms, though. I was a big fan of Bege when he was first introduced, and I am LOVING the fact we are seeing more of him as a villain hopefully in this next arc. Makes you wonder how the interaction between all of the Supernovas will go down: villain or ally? So as Oda said, this will be Sanji's year. Interesting thing going on here with him. We couldn't possibly have a Luffy and Big Mom alliance surely. So the theory is true. Mad props to the people who correctly predicted that Sanji is from a high standing family. Well he always had the etiquette after all :P We also get to know the family name of Sanji. If it's actually his family name and they aren't mistaking him for that other Sanji look-alike. Pls i'll laugh if so. Is Vinsmoke French? Wonder if we'll see Sanji's brothers soon, There probably is a deeper backstory to this. Vinsmoke kinda explains why Sanji always smokes all the time.. :3 Since Sanji is the 3rd son of the Vinsmoke family, the 2nd son must be Niji, and the 1st son must be Ichiji.. :3 We don't know how powerful the Vinsmoke family is but we know that they have enough influence to make sure the government makes an "Only Alive" poster. Looks like Sanji is getting married! Inb4 it's some ridiculously ugly/fat looking girl. Or the bride is hot and they ruin Big Mum and Sanji gets away and the bride joins the crew. But that's a bit ridiculous to consider Lmao. Not entirely outside the realm of one piece though >.> Perhaps the straw hats will come to stop the marriage... Name of the next arc - Straw Hat Pirates : Wedding Crashers But honestly, I'd like his fiancee to be quite, pretty and gentle. It would make the situation interesting as an ugly-looking or okama joke would be too predictable. Would be cool if Oda trolled us with a super hot bride. 3/5 predictable chapter, funny antics but I wanna know what the actual deal is. This felt actually more like a Bleach chapter where much potential for exposition was wasted and new questions were raised. Looking forward to 813! How did you like this chapter? 5 out of 5: Loved it! 4 out of 5: Liked it 3 out of 5: It was OK 2 out of 5: Disliked it 1 out of 5: Hated it Category:Blog posts